A la crèche des Miracles
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Tetsuya adore son métier, non vraiment. Même quand il doit s'occuper d'une petite troupe débordante d'énergie, ses journées ne se ressemblent jamais. Suivons-le dans ses tribulations [Chibis – Fluffy – Miracles].


Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde.

Je publie en ce jour particulier puisque c'est l'anniversaire de mon inscription sur feufeu… Quatre ans déjà que j'écris mes fantaisies et mes conneries :D

Je suis passée par pas mal de fandoms, mais pour marquer le coup je voulais faire quelque chose avec les persos de _KnB_ bien sûr et comme j'aime les chibis, et ben voilà le résultat.

Je viens de réaliser que c'est ma centième fiction, oh my god !

Rating : K

Genre : Fluffy en force

Pairing : tous les miracles en mode mignons

PS : j'ai assouvi mon amour pour le **AkaKuro** sans honte (et le KagaKuro un peu).

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

xoooXooo~oooXoooX

 **A la crèche des Miracles**

xoooXooo~oooXoooX

* * *

A la _crèche des Miracles_ , ce matin, un jeune homme mettait tout en place pour l'arrivée des enfants qu'il devait garder. Kuroko Tetsuya, assistant maternel de son état, s'occupait de petits bambins âgés entre trois et six ans et il adorait son métier, étant d'un tempérament calme et aimant. L'homme idéal en l'occurrence. Une perle azurée dans un monde de brutes. Le dernier des gentlemans célibataires.

Il peaufinait donc son rangement en terminant de désinfecter les jouets quand le premier parent débarqua pour déposer sa progéniture. Une fois les au revoir de faits, Tetsuya aida l'enfant à se dévêtir et alla ranger son sac de nursing dans un des casiers prévus à cet effet. Le petit tenait fermement son doudou près de sa poitrine et fixait l'adulte de ses yeux verts à travers ses lunettes.

— Shintaro, je te permets de garder ton doudou jusqu'à l'arrivée de tes petits copains, après il faudra me le donner, compris ?

Le petit secoua sa tête de façon négative, ce qui fit bouger ses cheveux d'ange jade et partit à l'autre bout de la crèche. Sans avoir le temps de souffler, d'autres parents prirent le relais. Et comme d'habitude, Tetsuya se chargea de les aider. Un petit bonhomme le regardait l'air renfrogné sans le quitter une seule seconde des yeux. Un autre vint se coller instantanément contre sa jambe droite en la griffant. Il portait un _sweat-shirt_ avec une capuche en forme de chat bleu-marine.

— Arrête un peu Daiki, veux-tu ? Je dois accueillir tout le monde, après je viendrai vers toi.

— Tu joues avec moi ? demanda le petit d'une voix suraigüe.

— Tout à l'heure, tiens va jouer avec Shintaro, il est tout au fond.

— Il est pas marrant ! répondit l'enfant en faisant la moue avec sa bouche.

Un de ses camarades vint à sa hauteur en le poussant tout en riant. Puis les deux petits commencèrent à se disputer bruyamment.

— Taiga, ne l'embête pas s'il te plait !

Ledit Taiga en question pointa du doigt l'autre enfant en scandant des : « il est moche » bien fort.

* * *

L'assistant maternel débutait seulement sa journée qu'il était déjà submergé par les diablotins. Une fois tout son petit monde présent, l'adulte fit l'appel. Il aperçut Shintaro se cacher près de la salle de change avec sa peluche grenouille contre sa poitrine. Quand il voulut la lui prendre, le bambin aux cheveux verts se tourna en tapant du pied. C'était toujours un moment particulièrement éprouvant que de le faire céder. Il n'aimait pas se séparer de son doudou. Tetsuya finit par réussir en laissant le petit à son drame existentiel. Il ne criait pas comme certains mais une larmichette se figea au coin de son œil. Shintaro boudait tout seul. Un petit brun se pointa tout près de lui et lui claqua une bise sur sa joue.

— Pleure pas Shin-chan, viens on va jouer nous !

Sans perdre de temps il le prit par la main et l'emmena dans la piscine à boules.

Le jeune homme préparait les futures activités, fouillait dans les armoires pour leur apporter des jeux en attendant, un enfant collé à ses basques. Le même qui le fixait de ses iris perçants. Le premier sentit le poids de ce regard et se retourna.

— Qu'il y a-t-il Seijuro, quelque chose ne va pas ?

L'enfant aux yeux vairons se contenta de secouer la tête de gauche à droite sans bouger.

— Tu veux m'aider ? questionna l'adulte.

Cette fois-ci un hochement de haut en bas indiqua son accord. L'enfant aux cheveux écarlates prit dans ses petits bras quelques voitures pour ses camarades. Quand il les déposa au centre d'un des tapis il déclama le plus naturellement du monde.

— C'est à moi, tout est à moi, vous êtes pas beaux.

De là s'en suivi un cours de moral de la part de Tetsuya, seulement Seijuro n'en eut cure. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le contredise, il fixa l'adulte l'œil mauvais.

Taiga se pencha à son oreille pour lui siffler un : « Kukoko t'aime pas parce que t'es vilain ! » en lui tirant la langue. Pour sa défense il avait beaucoup de mal avec la prononciation des prénoms japonais. L'œil ambré de Seijuro s'enflamma comme par magie.

* * *

Dans la piscine, Takao s'amusait comme un fou à ensevelir son ami taciturne qui ne bronchait pas. Par contre, un enfant inquiétait l'employé, il ne faisait que de dormir et ce n'importe où et à toute heure de la journée. Ce garçon déjà grand en taille portait d'adorables cheveux mi-longs lui tombant à la base du cou. Certes violets mais beaux tout de même. Tetsuya le prit dans ses bras en tâtant son front pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre.

— J'ai faim, geignit Atsuchi les yeux mi-ouverts et le timbre trainant.

— Patience ce n'est pas encore l'heure de manger.

— J'ai faim !

Le jeune homme lui sourit pour tenter de l'apaiser. En vain. Atsuchi s'était totalement réveillé et gigotait tout en braillant comme si on égorgeait un cochon de lait. Et comme il faisait son poids, Tetsuya le reposa au sol en allant chercher le « cookie de secours » laissé par la maman de l'enfant. Afin de le calmer, il fallait lui donner à manger quelque chose tous les trois quarts d'heures sinon il piquait des caprices monumentaux. Une fois son biscuit enfourné dans la bouche, Atsuchi le savoura en émettant des bruits de succion. Et forcément, la jalousie des autres ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez puisqu'un petit ange blond, les yeux humides, pleurnichait que lui aussi voulait manger un gâteau. Et Tetsuya dut lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment sans résultat probant, encore une fois.

Kise se frottait les yeux tout en hurlant dans la crèche et en marchant pour bien se faire voir de tout le monde. Un de ses camarades aux cheveux d'argent le frappa sur la tête en ricanant, ce qui le fit pleurer de plus belle.

* * *

La matinée n'était pas encore terminée, alors pour les occuper, l'assistant maternel leur donna de la pâte à sel pour qu'ils expriment leur créativité.

Taiga s'amusait à aplatir sa boule de façon très brutale. Kise essayait de former un cœur pour sa maman, Atsuchi mastiquait quelque chose d'informe, Shintaro réussit à sculpter un temple et Seijuro le portrait de leur nounou. Quand ce dernier s'approcha du petit Daiki il fut perplexe… Deux boules identiques étaient accolées avec une tige au bout.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est dis-moi ?

— Des nichons ! scanda fièrement l'enfant.

De surprise, Tetsuya se mordit les lèvres. Zut de carabistouille, où diable avait-il appris ce mot ?

— Et bien… Ma foi c'est très… spécial… Ah ah, rit l'adulte gêné à l'extrême. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

— Ouiiiiii !

Daiki prit ses boules dans chacune de ses mains et se dirigea vers Kise. Sans prévenir il les colla sur le torse du blondinet en disant avec joie.

— Comme ça c'est bien !

Tetsuya fut prit d'un fou rire nerveux, mais genre vraiment nerveux. Il se gratta l'arrière de son crâne ne sachant pas quoi répliquer à cet enthousiasme débordant vis-à-vis des attributs féminins. Dans le même temps, subjugué par ce rire cristallin, Seijuro cessa son activité en le contemplant.

Un retardataire arriva en fin de matinée, son père le déposa en s'excusant pour le retard. Son fils avait eu mal au ventre mais tout était arrangé. L'assistant l'accueillit chaleureusement, en échange de quoi il eut droit à un magnifique sourire de la part du petit.

— Tu peux aller t'assoir vers tes copains Makoto, il reste une place à côté de Shogo.

— D'accord monsieur Kuroko ! répondit le noiraud avec entrain.

Il sautilla jusqu'à sa chaise mais en chemin il donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de Kise. Qui se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Le chenapan répétait des : « oh le gros bébé » tout doucement pour que personne ne l'entende. Shogo lui riait aux méchancetés de son acolyte pour ne pas changer.

Tetsuya commença à débarrasser le chantier, bien entendu son assistant personnel l'aida. Seijuro se proposait tout le temps afin d'aider son idole qu'il couvait de ses yeux duochromes. Le petit roux – Taiga habillé de la même capuche que Daiki avec un tigre à la place – s'interposa entre eux, jaloux comme un pou.

— Kukoko veux faire pipi !

L'attention reporté sur lui, il afficha un air victorieux à la face de son concurrent en plissant ses yeux et en relevant le menton. Puis partit avec l'adulte aux toilettes. Le petit aux cheveux de sang vit rouge pour l'occasion… Sans crier ni taper du poing, il resta de marbre en maudissant son rival, il allait le payer cher.

En revenant Tetsuya frôla la catastrophe ! De loin, au fond, dans la cuisine, il vit Atsuchi crapahuter sur une chaise sûrement pour dénicher des friandises. Son équilibre était précaire, l'ensemble vacillait mais le bambin continuait son escalade au prix de sa sécurité. In extremis l'assistant le rattrapa dans ses bras avant qu'il ne tombe. Et encore une fois : il piqua une crise en suffoquant de colère. L'adulte le moucha, lui donna une tape au cul et le somma de repartir à l'aire de jeu.

Le déjeuner allait bientôt être servi par des cantinières qui venaient exprès. En rassemblant son troupeau, le jeune homme aperçut isolé, Makoto près de la grande porte fenêtre donnant sur le jardin. Quand il se pencha pour voir ce qu'il trafiquait, un frisson le traversa… L'enfant calmement, s'amusait à arracher une à une les pattes d'une araignée en rigolant.

— Makoto qu'est-ce que tu fais, c'est mal voyons ! Tu voudrais qu'on te fasse pareil ?

— Non, se plaignit le tortionnaire en culotte courte. C'est Shogo qui m'a dit de le faire. Parce qu'il a peur. Alors moi je voulais le sauver.

Son air terriblement repentant et sa bouche tremblotante achevèrent Tetsuya qui souffla et abdiqua.

— Très bien, je passe pour cette fois, mais même si tu voulais protéger ton ami ce qui est une bonne chose, on ne démembre pas les insectes. Tu me promets ne de plus recommencer ?

— Oui ! rétorqua Makoto en acquiesçant de la tête.

Une fois le dos tourné, il s'empressa de tirer la langue à l'adulte et de chuchoter « débile ». Adorable petit ange… Ou démon, à voir.

~ . ~ . ~

Avant le repas, les enfants allèrent se laver les mains dans un endroit prévu à cet effet tout près des tables de la salle à manger. Daiki giclait ses camarades tandis qu'Atsuchi essayait de boire l'eau au robinet. Shintaro observait l'eau couler sans dénier se frotter les mimines donc son fidèle comparse les lui prit et les joignit. Il les savonna en expliquant au petit à lunettes comment faire, puis les lui rinça. Celui-ci se contenta de tordre sa bouche comme pour dire « mais je sais le faire » et remit les branches de ses lunettes en place.

Tetsuya les plaça à table, découpa la viande pour chaque et les surveillait. Les deux fauves du groupe menaient un ramdam d'enfer en mettant de la nourriture partout, ils étaient montés sur ressort. C'était toujours fatiguant de les garder ensemble. Le petit blondinet mangeait tout en faisant les yeux doux à l'assistant, il possédait un charme inné. Tetsuya fondait pour ces pépites dorées. Il était tellement mignon. A l'autre bout de la table, isolé de son idole, Seijuro tenait sa fourchette droite devant son visage tout en dévisageant Kise. Il devait se tenir trop près de l'adulte à son goût. Kuroko le vit, se leva pour aller l'aider. Accroupi vers le petit intriguant il lui montra comment faire.

— C'est dangereux de tenir ses couverts comme ça Seijuro, tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un. Tiens ton couteau et ta fourchette dans ton assiette, d'accord ?

Il lui ébouriffa sa tignasse carmine avec son sourire radieux accroché aux lèvres. En retour l'enfant lui rendit un sourire un peu plus psychotique, mais bon, tout le monde ne possède pas la capacité de rayonner comme Kuroko. Satisfait ce dernier revint s'assoir à sa place en bout de table.

Atsuchi avait déjà terminé son assiette, il lorgnait sur celle de son voisin à savoir Shintaro. Le voyant en panique, l'adulte le resservit un peu afin de combler sa faim insatiable. Parfois il se demandait si le petit n'était pas un ogre finalement… Où pouvait-il bien placer toute cette nourriture engloutie ?

Takao content de lui, tendit son assiette à Tetsuya en braillant.

— J'ai tout fini !

Comme il reçut aussi une caresse dans ses cheveux, Seijuro brandit une nouvelle fois sa fourchette. Il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un d'autre accapare l'assistant maternel. Il était à lui après tout !

Shogo et Makoto se chamaillaient en s'amusant à se pousser et à se donner des coups de coudes, sans le faire exprès le plus petit aux sourcils déjà fournis pour son âge cogna le bras de Kise. On entendit juste un « ouille ». L'enfant aux cheveux de jais secoua ses mains devant lui en réfutant tout attentat.

— J'ai rien fait, promis juré !

Kise essayait de ne pas pleurer en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, seulement ses yeux humides et ses reniflements ne trompèrent personne. Et Shogo lui tira la langue avant de se lever de table.

* * *

L'heure de la sieste sonnait, ce fut la croix et la bannière pour les rattrouper. Tetsuya courrait à droite et à gauche pour en emmener un aux toilettes, tandis qu'un deuxième se sauvait à l'autre bout de la crèche. Heureusement qu'il était aidé par deux assistantes maternelles en renfort, sans ça il y serait encore au coucher du soleil. Shintaro récupéra son précieux qu'il serrait contre sa poitrine en nichant sa tête dans la peluche. Les autres enfants – pour ceux qui en avaient – eurent droit aussi à leurs doudous respectifs. Sans surprise le petit Taiga trainait un Tigrou derrière lui alors que Daiki avait une Bagheera toute rapiécée. Ils commencèrent un combat de fauves avec bruitages et tout le toutime, chacun défendant l'honneur de son animal fétiche. Ils furent stoppés par Takao qui leur envoya son aigle dans la figure, arguant qu'il était le plus fort, point. Les deux autres boudèrent de concert.

Une fois dans le dortoir, Tetsuya les endormit en passant une musique douce, fermant les volets et en restant près d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent de sommeil. On entendait des rires, des chuchotements, des grognements. Puis il sortit à pas de loup pour aller enfin prendre sa pause… Alléluia !

Entre temps, un nouveau venu débarqua pour l'après-midi, il s'agissait du petit Tatsuya, charmant au possible avec sa mine angélique et son grain de beauté en haut de sa pommette. En attendant ses amis, il resta avec Tetsuya bien gentiment. Plus d'une heure après, il réveilla les angelots de leur sieste. En entrant doucement, il ouvrit les volets, le spectacle se révélait craquant… Takao était serré tout contre son petit copain taciturne, lové contre lui. Daiki et Taiga dormaient l'un sur l'autre dans une position absolument inconfortable, les doudous jetés aux pieds et à la tête des chérubins. Entre temps Shogo avait rejoint Kise qu'il avait pris dans ses bras. Bizarrement Makoto avait un coussin posé sur son visage qui l'empêchait de respirer convenablement, non loin Seijuro jubilait n'ayant plus le sien.

L'assistant maternel refit un tour pipi pour la sécurité, les rhabilla à tour de rôle et leur proposa d'aller se défouler dehors. Tout le monde se précipita à la porte fenêtre donnant sur une aire de jeu et sur le jardin. Tetsuya sortit les jouets de la cabane en bois, tels que des mini-vélos, des ballons, des mini-voitures et autres joyeusetés dans ce genre.

Ca allait et venait de partout, ça courrait, ça se battait et ça chouinait… La routine quoi. Là il fallait avoir un regard de faucon pour percer à jour chaque cachette, chaque groupe et chaque bêtise. Kuroko se concentra et fureta dans la cour.

Kise jouait dans la maison en plastique en faisant « la maman » avec Shogo qui pour le coup ne l'embêtait pas. Il avait pris la dînette et servait le thé au « papa ».

En voyant son frère de cœur, Tatsuya alla immédiatement dans les bras de Taiga en l'embrassant sur la joue. Ils ne se quittaient pratiquement jamais. Mais comme un certain chaton éprouvait de la jalousie, il balança son ballon en pleine figure du tigre. Vexé, ce dernier se jeta sur son agresseur et encore une fois, les deux fauves sa battirent toutes griffes dehors. Le garçonnet au grain de beauté prévint l'assistant maternel qui les sépara pour aller soigner le nez rougi du tigre blessé.

Il fit vite parce qu'il restait imprudent de laisser à l'abandon cette marmaille sans surveillance. Bingo, quand Kuroko réapparut, ce fut pour constater qu'il manquait Atsuchi. Soit il s'était hissé dans la partie cuisine ou dans la partie vestiaire. Sa grande passion étant de fouiller les sacs de ses camarades pour leur subtiliser quelques bonbons ou gâteaux. Au bout de quelques secondes, les yeux célestes le repérèrent au fond du jardin près du grillage, assis en tailleur avec Makoto qui se tenait le ventre de rire. En s'approchant l'adulte découvrit avec horreur que l'enfant aux cheveux violets suçait une chenille. Une chenille vous vous rendez-compte ? Ni une ni deux, il donna une tape dans la main de l'enfant qui fit tomber la larve parterre.

— Mais ça ne va pas de mettre cette bête dans ta bouche ? Enfin Atsuchi c'est sale, tu vas attraper des microbes !

La voix si d'ordinaire placide se mua en une colérique. Imperturbable, le petit glouton haussa les épaules en lui répondant.

— C'est Makoto qui m'a dit que ça avait le goût de bonbon. Alors je l'ai mangé, c'est bon.

Abasourdi, l'assistant maternel se plaqua sa main sur son visage. Parfois, il ne savait plus comment gérer ces garnements. Et puis comment résister à cette bouille chafouine et ses clématites qui vous fixaient avec supplication ? Tetsuya rendit les armes, cependant il se tourna vers le fauteur de trouble et lui tira l'oreille.

— Tu as fini de semer la zizanie partout petit monstre ? Tu vas aller au coin pour la peine.

Tout en le ramenant à l'écart des autres, l'enfant couinait et se tenait l'oreille. Et pour ne pas changer, les deux chatons feulaient, se criaient après au milieu du jardin en s'arrachant le ballon des mains. Malgré le fait qu'il y en avait d'autres au sol non, Daiki voulait celui de Taiga et inversement.

Seuls Shintaro et Takao semblaient sages dans le bac à sable. Le premier ne parlait guère alors que le second déblatérait tout et n'importe quoi. Il se racontait sans doute des histoires à haute voix. Des histoires de princesse, de château de sable et de prince charmant.

~ . ~ . ~

A l'heure du goûter, les enfants furent installés à table pour le quatre heure. Sans prendre une minute de repos, Tetsuya les servit en boissons, compotes et cake au chocolat. Pour une fois on entendit plus le diablotin Makoto qui se délectait de cette douceur, les pupilles luisantes. Kise donnait à manger à Shogo qui ne se séparaient plus étrangement. Seijuro les bras croisés, respirait bruyamment, il semblait énervé. En fait il dévisageait Taiga qui squattait les genoux de Kuroko. Quand ce dernier lui demanda pourquoi il ne mangeait pas sa part, le petit aux cheveux écarlates poussa son morceau devant lui en bougonnant.

Puis après être rassasiés, les enfants retournèrent à leur occupation c'est-à-dire jouer encore et encore. Sauter, crier, se chamailler, courir partout. Revenir, se blottir contre Tetsuya, quémander de l'attention, repartir, se battre, se réconcilier et ainsi de suite… Jamais l'homme à la patience illimitée se désolait de tout ce raffut, au contraire, il aimait par-dessus tout cette vie débordante, cette joie et cette innocence que dégageaient les enfants. Pour tout l'or du monde il ne changerait de métier.

Même quand le petit aux cheveux gris tiraient ceux de son copain de manière brutale, quitte à les lui arracher. Il les sépara prestement en consolant le chagrin du blondinet. Tout à son câlin, il ne vit pas qu'au loin Seijuro avait attrapé une paire de ciseaux à bout rond et qu'il avançait dangereusement vers Taiga. Ni que le grand Atsuchi commençait à être frustré n'ayant plus rien à grignoter, ni même que l'amitié inconditionnelle de Takao envers son doudou grandeur nature devenait suffocante. Il le collait de miasmes et de bisous baveux alors que l'enfant aux cheveux verts se décomposait de seconde en seconde. Ce qui dut arriver arriva : Shintaro vomit sur le tapis rebuté par tous ces microbes englués sur sa joue, Atsuchi mâchouillait les cheveux d'encre de Tatsuya qui se laissait faire et Daiki vint à la rescousse du petit blond en décochant un mini coup de poing dans la figure du méchant-vilain. Et puis on entendit un cri, un cri terrible, déchirant la cacophonie ambiante. Taiga se tenait la joue en pleurant, une estafilade marquant sa peau dorée. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il se fit attaquer par un de ses « copains ». Seijuro affichait un sourire à faire peur en cachant son arme derrière son dos.

L'assistant maternel lâcha tout ce qu'il faisait pour aller soigner la victime qui reniflait et d'où la morve coulait abondamment de son nez. Entre temps, petit mais malin, Seijuro dissimula le ciseau dans la poche du blouson de Makoto, ni vu ni connu.

Afin de calmer les esprits et parce qu'il en avait un peu par-dessus la tête, Tetsuya proposa une séance lecture. Installé confortablement dans l'espace coussin, il choisissait un livre avec les enfants qui eux se trouvaient en face, pelotonnés comme des chats. Certains couinaient, d'autres ronronnaient comme le petit Daiki qui serrait Kise en le protégeant de son harceleur du dimanche. Takao voulait revenir vers Shintaro qui le repoussait de ses petites mains en scandant des « laisse-moi » à peine audible.

Seijuro se pointa sûr de lui avec un anneau d'oignon frit qu'il passa au doigt du garde-d'enfant.

— Quand je serai grand, je me marierai avec toi.

Emu mais déboussolé, le principal concerné ne sut quoi dire.

— Eh eh, Seijuro je ne pourrais pas me marier avec toi.

— Pourquoi ? répliqua-t-il en mettant sa bouche en cul de poule, contrarié.

— Parce que ça ne se fait pas. Je suis grand tu sais et toi petit et puis tu rencontreras un jour une belle fille et tu l'aimeras.

— Non, je me marierai qu'avec toi.

Tetsuya s'essuya le front avec sa main. L'enfant n'en démordait pas et impossible de lui faire entendre raison. Finalement, Taiga revint à la charge lui aussi avec le même bijou croustillant et le passa au doigt de l'adulte.

— Moi aussi je me marierai avec toi !

— Non Taiga c'est pareil, je ne peux pas enfin.

Possessif, le chibi psychopathe poussa fortement son rival en le faisant tomber fesses parterre.

— Kuroko est à moi, pas touche !

— T'es rien qu'un méchant, je t'aime pas ! répliqua l'autre en se frottant les yeux, son amour propre bafoué.

La situation se manifestait mignonne mais très gênante. Tetsuya les prit chacun d'un côté et les assirent sur ses jambes en leur faisant un bisou réconfortant sur leurs têtes.

— Je vous aime tous de la même façon, ce n'est pas beau la jalousie. Je veux que vous vous réconciliiez.

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre qu'une bouche grande ouverte happa les gâteaux apéritifs à ses doigts. Atsuchi se léchait les lèvres sous les pleurs des deux amoureux transits. _Next_.

Il lut deux histoires d'affilée sous l'attention ou les ronflements des enfants. Certains s'endormirent paisiblement en attendant le retour de leurs parents et d'autres restaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

Aux alentours de dix sept heures et des brouettes, les premiers parents vinrent récupérer leurs rejetons. Un à un ils s'en allaient non sans un au revoir ou bisou de loin pour leur nounou particulière. Tetsuya racontait la journée de chaque enfant en détail afin de rassurer les adultes, son éternelle aura discrète néanmoins rassurante. Quand la crèche se vida, un sentiment de solitude l'emplit. Décidément, il préférait nettement le lieu débordant de vie, de joie, de pleurs et de cris malgré un mal de crâne carabiné pour salaire. Qu'importait ces piètres désagréments, il faisait le plus beau métier du monde. Le jeune homme termina sa tâche en souriant, car demain tout recommencerait…

 **FIN**


End file.
